wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unbearable Legend
The Unbearable Legend is the Two Hundred Twenty Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in Febuary 3, 2018. Synopsis Hotaru Kendo's octuplets consisted of four boys and girls were now born to experience their new adventures along with the legendary Murakumo Gekko. Plot The Episode begins at Kaede's former home. Prologue= At Kaede's former Home, Murakumo Gekko, Kaede and Yuki finds Paul Gekko waiting for him. Paul Gekko shows Murakumo the octuplets that Hotaru Kendo had given birth to at the bedroom. Murakumo Gekko was amazed by the infant octuplets since Paul Gekko had fed, play with them and share a bond with them. Kaede sensed Moriya who was trying to attack Paul Gekko but was stopped by Murakumo Gekko. Paul Gekko had collected five Talismans which can open the gate to the Realm of Dreams. =Food Crisis= In the flashback, before the octuplets are born, Waddle Doo allows the Waddle Dees to feast on their dinner at the All Vegan Restaurants in Konohatropolis. The Computer of the Mushroom Castle calculates the Waddle Dee's dinner, and the Eggman Empire discovered that they are almost broke because feeding the Waddle Dees costs $98,800,000 per meal, so Emperor decides to hold a contest to see who can create a cheap meal. Hotaru, and her friends participate. Hotaru Kendo wins when she creates the "thinzilla" an extremely thin crust pizza with chicken nuggets and the salad. Paul Gekko serves the first set of thinzilla, and everyone was happy with reduced rations. Utakata tells them that they can have all the water and soda they want. The Emperor Eggman declares the celebration of stopping the "food crisis". Waddle Doo asks the Emperor if he can turn them into "thick-wiches"; Eggman secretly agreed due to Miwa Tomoe's influence of stopping the Food Crisis. =Battle of Rainbow Cliffs= Meanwhile, Paul Gekko leads his Waddle Dee of collecting the five Talismans. Once the Waddle Dee army had collected the five Talismans, they are confronted by a family of boomerang-wielding tazmanian tigers and they fight for control of the talismans. Paul Gekko had stole the boomerangs to prevent them from attacking and imprisons tazmanian tigers in the cage and then opened the portal to the Dreaming and imprisoning them in the process. Following his family's disappearance, Ty becomes the last of his kind, and a family of bilbies adopt him. During his time with the bilbies, Ty believes he is an orphan, and that the other Tasmanian tigers are dead. |-|Metal Gear Assault= At the Present, Murakumo Gekko was very surprised to see Hotatu Kendo's infant children and the Waddle Dee army had to give them every gift from the Eggman Empire. =Involvement= After threatening to launch a nuclear strike with the American-developed Metal Gear REX, the Sons of Big Boss demanded that the U.S. Government hand over the remains of Big Boss and $1 billion dollars, issuing a deadline of 24 hours. The Genome Soldiers of the NGSF had been subject to advanced gene therapy, involving the use of Big Boss's "soldier genes" to enhance their combat skills and senses. Big Boss's DNA was considered to be a highly secretive and sensitive project and the U.S. government could not allow this information to be revealed to the public due to the controversial nature of the genetic enhancement of soldiers. The DNA was also considered a priceless treasure to the U.S. military, and the government could not allow it to fall into the wrong hands. By the request of Defense Secretary Jim Houseman, FOXHOUND's former commander Roy Campbell enlisted Solid Snake, Paul Gekko, Yuki, Moriya and Murakumo Gekko to help thwart the terrorist threat. Sending armed soldiers to Snake's retreat in Twin Lakes, he was later brought aboard the Ohio-class nuclear submarine USS Discovery, in the Bering Sea. Forced to strip down to his underwear, a reluctant Snake was briefed on the situation by Campbell, while FOXHOUND's medical chief Naomi Hunter injected him with nanomachines. With only 19 hours remaining until the terrorists' deadline, Campbell successfully convinced Snake of the gravity of the situation as the Discovery approached Shadow Moses, also admitting that his own participation in the mission was because his niece, rookie soldier Meryl Silverburgh, was among the hostages. =Rex's Lair= Rescuing Dr. Emmerich, who informed Snake he had developed Metal Gear REX, with no knowledge that it was to be nuclear-equipped. He believed that REX was intended for provide Theater Missile Defense against nuclear weapons. Dr. Emmerich informed Snake that REX's armament was handled by a separate department (in order to keep him in the dark) and that REX's rail gun (based on the rail gun for the SDI) was miniaturized for REX by a joint venture between ArmsTech and Livermore National Labs. Livermore Labs also developed an experimental nuclear weapon for REX. Finally, Emmerich warned Snake that if the PAL override keys didn't work, he would have no choice but to destroy REX. Snake also briefly expressed some concern for Dr. Emmerich, due to his experience of Anderson and Baker dying from a heart attack shortly after telling him everything they knew. They also mention that they have included more demands for the White House: one billion dollars, which, along with Big Boss's DNA, would be used to cure the Genome Soldiers from a mysterious genetic illness, and the FOXDIE vaccine. Not only that, but with Metal Gear REX in his possession, Liquid planned to join his forces (FOXHOUND and the Genome Army) with Sergei Gurlukovich's forces and turn Shadow Moses into Outer Heaven. With these vast resources at his command, Liquid would drag the world into the Third World War, wanting to fulfill Big Boss's dream of a world which always had a place for soldiers. Otacon contacted Snake, telling Snake he finally found the PAL key file and discovered that the trick to the PAL key was that it was made of a shape memory alloy that changed at different temperatures: room temperature, low temperature and high temperature. Just then, Paul Gekko was discovered by Ocelot. Snake lost track of the PAL key after Ocelot shot Kaede's cookie out of his hand. Snake was able to find the PAL key in the drainage ditch before being poisoned from the radiation. After having been taken into custody by Campbell, Naomi called Snake and told him that she was, in fact, a spy. She then went on to tell Snake why she did what she did, revealing that her brother was Frank Jaeger (better known as Gray Fox), which shocked Snake. He had adopted her in Rhodesia after her parents were killed. She had simply bought her identity of Naomi Hunter, and didn't even know her real name. It was after the Rhodesian Civil War that Big Boss had brought Frank and Naomi over to America, just before Big Boss and Frank went off again, to fight in the Mercenary War where Frank was nearly killed by Snake. Filled with pure hatred for Snake, Naomi joined FOXHOUND and waited for her time. She revealed to Snake that he had been injected with FOXDIE, an artificial virus that targeted specific people and caused the victim to suffer a heart attack. He had been injected with it so it could be used to kill off FOXHOUND and Baker, but Naomi had re-engineered the virus so that it would kill him too. However, she admitted that she no longer hated him, after learning his point of view on the fight with Gray Fox. She also told him that while she did hate him for crippling her brother (and thus indirectly putting him in gene therapy as a guinea pig), her hatred wasn't the primary reason why she injected him. Just before she could reveal the truth, Campbell wrestled her down and told Snake that he was forbidden to talk to her, but Snake was deeply upset at Campbell due to him being "betrayed and used." Eventually, Murakumo and Snake inputted all the three PAL keys, only to discover that he had inadvertently activated Metal Gear REX himself. Confused by how this could have happened, Snake was soon contacted by Miller. He revealed to Snake that Anderson's and Baker's detonation codes had never been used as the terrorists had been unable to obtain the former's before his death. He also revealed that Octopus had posed as Anderson to trick Snake into locating the PAL keys, but FOXHOUND hadn't anticipated that Snake would be a carrier for FOXDIE. Just then, Campbell called Snake and told him that the person he was talking to wasn't Miller. He told him that the real Miller had been dead for three days which shocked Snake. In addition, although Campbell initially didn't know about Miller's death due to Miller's Codec being cut off from Campbell, Mei Ling had traced "Miller's" frequency from being within Shadow Moses. After the truth came out, Miller revealed that he was actually Liquid in disguise. Liquid trapped Paul's group in the control room and activated the soman gas valves, but they escaped with the help of Otacon. After escaping, Murakumo confronted Liquid, face-to-face, and Liquid explained that he disguised himself as Miller in order to trick Snake more easily, and also revealed how the people who were using him as a disease vector were the people who recruited him: the Pentagon. Naomi was working with the Pentagon on making the virus program, although they did not anticipate that she would modify FOXDIE to target Snake out of revenge. He also explained that the reason the Pentagon decided to inject Snake with FOXDIE was so they could recover the Genome Soldier bodies as well as the Metal Gear REX weapon undamaged. After explaining this to Snake, as well as briefly stating that he and Snake were not ordinary twins, but twins that were clones of Big Boss as a result of the Les Enfants Terribles project, as well as expressing his hatred for both Snake for receiving the dominant genes (making Snake "the dominant one"), and their father, Big Boss for apparently choosing Liquid knowingly to be the inferior one. Liquid told Snake that he wanted to kill Big Boss and exact revenge, berating his brother for "stealing that chance", as well as saying that by following Big Boss's legacy, he would "surpass and destroy Big Boss." =Duel= Liquid then climbed aboard REX, giving Paul's group no option but to destroy it. In addition, he also learned from Roy Campbell that if Snake failed to destroy REX, Campbell will be forced to resort to using the USS Discovery to bombard the Shadow Moses facility with nuclear warheads as a last resort. Otacon then called Snake and told him REX's weakness: REX's radome was Liquid's only view of the outside world while he was piloting it under the nigh-indestructible hull of the Metal Gear, meaning that he needed to destroy the radome to force Liquid to open up the cockpit and thus expose himself to enemy fire and noted that Murakumo had placed a giant Bob-omb that can detonate like thermal charger. Despite Murakumo's plan to destroy the REX's radome it seemed like Paul Gekko's out of Bob-ombs At that point, Gray Fox jumped out from the shadows and damaged REX's radome, which temporarily blinded Liquid. Fox and Paul's group used this opportuity to hide, which allowed Fox to explain to Snake that he adopted Naomi because he killed her parents, and felt guilty because of it. Fox then attempted to take out REX, but was eventually crushed under by it, although not before completely destroying REX's radome which forced Liquid to open up the cockpit and expose himself. With Liquid now being forced to leave REX's cockpit open and expose himself, and Murakumo's Bib Bob-omb Blast on the cockpit was triggered before REX exploded, knocking Paul Gekko's group unconscious. Paul's group and Snake, hands bound, awoke atop the destroyed REX with Liquid watching over him, the latter having survived REX's destruction. Liquid proceeded to explain his plans to Snake, of creating a war-torn world in which warriors such as the two of them would always have a place, similar to Big Boss's dream. He also accused Snake himself of longing for such a world, despite his protests, citing his actions on Shadow Moses. Liquid went on to reveal the existence of "Les Enfants Terribles" to Snake, a project in which the two of them were created: they were both clones of Big Boss, with Liquid Snake having supposedly inherited Big Boss's "inferior" recessive traits, while Solid Snake inherited his "superior" dominant traits. The Genome Soldiers were also products of Big Boss's genes, though their gene therapy had resulted in the appearance of a certain genetic disease, for which they needed Big Boss's DNA to cure them. Liquid then revealed his belief that he was obeying the "will" of his genes, so that eventually he would surpass Big Boss and his own heritage, and that he would kill Snake in order to do so. Liquid then directed Snake's attention behind him, to the prone body of Meryl, whom he had also placed atop REX. Although Liquid was unsure as to whether she was still alive, he told Snake that he would release her as soon as they both finished their business. Informing Snake that they were just about "out of time," Liquid relayed intel that the Pentagon had likely learned of Naomi's betrayal and REX's destruction, and were about to destroy the Shadow Moses facility. Apparently, Naomi's manipulation of the FOXDIE virus (casting grave doubts on the reliability of FOXDIE itself) and the destruction of REX (thus ending the nuclear threat) had put the Pentagon on alert. This was shortly confirmed by Campbell, who explained that a nuclear strike (from a payload of surface-piercing B61-13 tactical nuclear missiles) was on its way, though he intended to delay the launch in order to buy Paul's group and Meryl some time to escape. Campbell revealed that the Pentagon had deliberately and knowingly assigned her to Shadow Moses on the same day that FOXHOUND would rebel, in order to blackmail him and that he was forced to hide vital information from Snake in order to ensure Meryl's safety. He apologized to Snake, saying that it was the least he could do for lying to him throughout the mission. However, before he could give any orders, in order to confuse the chain of command, Campbell was arrested by Jim Houseman, the Secretary of Defense. Houseman personally took over as the mission's commander and headed for Shadow Moses on an E-3C AWACS. Houseman assured Snake that the facility would be destroyed, along with him and his brother, both of whom he considered to be an embarrassment from the 1970s. When Snake accused him of setting up Donald Anderson and the other hostages, he expressed sorrow that Anderson had died, due to the fact Anderson was a friend of his. Houseman then offered to stop the bombing if Snake provided him with the REX battle data. Since Ocelot had stolen it during the torture session, Snake couldn't meet that demand. After Houseman signed off, Liquid demanded that the two fight. A gruelling bare-handed fight then ensued between the "Twin Snakes," with Solid Snake eventually forcing Liquid over the side of REX’s head, to a long fall to the ground below. Paul Gekko immediately ran to check on Meryl who was fine. Otacon called and Snake demanded that he leave as soon as possible, warning him about the F-117 Nighthawk and B-2 Spirit stealth bombers that were on their way to nuke the base, but Otacon refused. He told Snake that he would rather stay where he was and help him and Meryl to escape, using his hacking talents to open any doors and passages for them. =Escape= Paul Gekko's group escaped through the adjacent supply route and commandeered a jeep nearby. With Meryl driving, and Snake manning the rear machine gun while Yuki, Moriya, Murakumo, Kaede and Paul are passengers. hey broke through several barricades along the supply tunnel, eliminating the Genome Soldiers they encountered along the way. Shortly thereafter, Liquid, having survived his previous fall, appeared in another jeep, pursuing them whilst opening fire with a FAMAS assault rifle. Snake and Liquid exchanged fire, until the two jeeps reached the end of the tunnel, and crashed into one another in the confusion of the chase. Snake, Yuki, Paul Gekko, Moriya and Meryl were trapped under their overturned jeep and Murakumo, Kaede tried to get them out , as Liquid slowly approached. However, before he could shoot Snake he began to suffer from a heart attack, as a result of FOXDIE. Snake, now convinced that he too would die, remained solemn. Kaede then noticed that the stealth bombers weren't present, despite the fact that they should have arrived by then. Paul Gekko's cellphone is ringing and Snake picked it up. It was the call from Colonel Campbell who informed him that Jim Houseman had been arrested, since he had managed to contact the President and inform him of what had happened: Apparently, Houseman was acting alone with the entire event. He also revealed that the air strike orders had been rescinded and the six F-117s and B-2 bombers had returned to base, since Washington, D.C. was apparently not foolish enough to use nukes to cover up secrets (although Snake had some doubts about that). After learning that Meryl was alright, he again apologized to Snake for his behavior during the operation and to Paul Gekko for dragging his family into the mess. , though he also informed them that they were both now "officially dead," because their jeep "had crashed into the ocean." Snake requested a rescue for Otacon, and asked if he could speak to Naomi, who told Snake not to worry about FOXDIE and live his life as he would. Not afraid, Snake and Meryl rode off together into the Alaskan wilderness waving their good byes to Paul Gekko's group and left them a gift as they travel on foot, a supply of cookies. Characters *Heroes **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Aparoid Empire ***Aparoid Rukia **Aurum ***Hinamori Murakumo *Gekko Family **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Team Samurai **Kojiroh Sanada **Keiichiro Washizuka **Kaori Sanda **Senna Gekko **Hibiki Takane *Sub Sacred Masked Beasts **Shigen Naoe **Shinnosuke Kagami **Okina no Genbu *Goujou High School **Principal Oyama **Natsuki Kisumi **Masaaki Yanagisawa **Tatsuma Fuji **Rina Takaoka **Kenta Kobashi **Naoya Hondo **Yoshioka Eiji **Shinobu Ukai *Jodo Academy **Akira Kandori **Satake Toshiyuki **Keiji Muto **Toratoraro Okina **Rikuichi Kusaka **Rudolph Sakata **Azure Anji **Himuro Kyotaro *Dragon Caller **Ace **Lance **Garnet **Tiger **Charo **Herriot **Morgan **Sonia *NOL **Jin Kisaragi **Noel **Makoto Nanaya **Tsubaki *FOXHOUND **Liquid Snake **Ocelot **Decoy Octopus **Vulcan **Wolf **Psycho **Meryl **Naomi *New Characters **Heroes ***Murakumo Kendo ***Izuna Kendo ***Jonah Kendo ***Izumo Kendo ***Tetra Kendo ***Sarah Kendo ***Sally Kendo ***Mary Kendo **Ty's Clan **Bri **Di **Sly **Ty **Betty **United States of America ***Mercenary Group ****Frank Jaeger ***Green Berets ****Solid Snake ****Otacon Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon